


Offering

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alien anatomy, Ball Sucking, Bondage, F/M, Fingering, Goddess!Honerva, Hermaphrodite Alteans, cock gag, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: The Moon Goddess Of Altean comes down to take another offering.





	Offering

**Author's Note:**

> So I had inspiration for this and I wanted to play with a little au where Honerva is a Moon Goddess Of Altea and Alfor is a willing offering, 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta read

"It seems my Druids found me a good one."

That voice was soft as the moonlight that shines down upon him. The ropes bite into the alchemist's wrists and ankles, tying him to two masts embedded in the ground as he was put on full naked display for her. He was gagged, mouth filled with the dildo attached to it.

When they had shoved it into his mouth he hadn't been sure why...now looking at what lie between the Goddess' legs he can safely say it was preparation.

The Altean Moon goddess slowly approached Alfor, naked with her markings shaping into crescent moons and stars as a cape of stardust trails after her. Her cock was pierced as she stops before Alfor, gently reaching up to play with a lock of his white hair. He shivered at her gentle touch before her hand slowly starts to slid down over his body.

"An alchemist I see...you must make the lifegiver very pleased..."

"Mmm..!" he blushes when her fingers trace down over a sensitive scar on his side, going down to his hip.

Slowly she crouched down and purrs softly, "Did my druids treat you well? Explain what is about to take place?"

"M-Mhm..." he nodded, blushing at how close she was to his cock and his slit.

"Good. That's good..." Honerva leaned in and kissed his thigh, suckling at the skin softly to leave a soft hickey. The mark suddenly shimmers like a small star in the sky, "Hmm...yes you'll do very nicely."

A nimble finger slipped up between his folds, slowly rubbing up and down along the crevice. Her touch sends shivers through him, making him arch and moan softly. His cock starts to harden slightly when she lightly circles over his clit. Slick slowly drips out from her touch as his thick folds give a twitch.

He suddenly feels a hand on his cock, slowly rubbing it. It twitches against her smooth palm as she slipped a finger inside Alfor slowly.

"You'll look so pretty in my bed back in my palace...My other offerings will want to play with you too...Merla would love to ride you..yes you'll be big enough to satisfy her needy little slit..." Honerva licked her lips, circling the tip of his shaft to smear the pre cum, "And Tavo and Luca would fuck your slit senseless...make you nice and full...and my husband...oh my husband would probably love to have a round with you..."

Images flash through Alfo's head as he imagines it. Imagines being used and pleasured by others and being filled...and then serving another God...oh stars that sounded divine.

He rolled his hips down with a needy moan, her finger moving around inside him to feel over the spots along his soft walls.

"You're so wet and hard already...stars I need to have a taste..."

A tongue slowly glides up along his length, and flicks lightly over the tip to taste him before moving back down. Her hand then moved and fondled his balls. He gasps and bucked his hips down, almost choking slightly on the cock gag. She squeezed them lightly, rubbing them and giving playful tugs before leaning in and sucking on one of them.

"Mmm! Mmm mmm mmm!" He bucked his hips wantonly before giving a needy whine.

A second finger slips inside him, as she fucks him him on her fingers. She rubbed at his spot and gives a harder suck on his testicles, making him arch harder. The moon glows down on them and seems to be shining even brighter than before. His eyes roll back as his legs jerk at the ropes holding them.

He wanted so bad to wrap them around the Goddess' head and pull her in closer to him. He feels his slit twitching as he whimpers helplessly when he realizes how close to orgasm he was.

Suddenly the goddess pulls away and stands up as she circles her arms around him. Her white hair glows as she looks at him with hungry star lit eyes. He moans when he can feel her cock rubbing at his slit, making his knees shake with need as his cock rests on her stomach.

He doesn't realize the world around them shifting and changing, nor does he realize his arms and legs have been freed in the process when she pushes in to him all the way. He's too caught up in the pleasure of being so full and feeling so good as he wrapped his legs and arms around her wantonly.

The moon goddess smiles at him as she holds him up to fuck him properly.

_Hmm..yes, the others will most certainly like you._


End file.
